


Bedroom Hymns

by Lemonandpie



Series: Taking Care of You [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, gentle dom foggy nelson, guided masturbation, sub matt murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonandpie/pseuds/Lemonandpie
Summary: Foggy learns that Matt has never masturbated, and decides to rectify the situation immediately. It would be easier if he wasn't stuck at a family reunion.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Taking Care of You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732525
Comments: 11
Kudos: 193





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back! This installment is entirely porn, and as such can be read as a stand-alone.

Foggy loved his family, he really did. The Nelson family was a brood, but it was his brood, and he personally thought they were the best brood in the land. They just had a small problem, and that was deciding to have a giant family reunion over Easter. Foggy wouldn’t mind-- the last time they did it was when he was in his early teens, and it had been fun enough-- but his boyfriend, who he loved, had volunteered to do some things with the orphanage and so couldn’t come.

Everyone “d’awwed” appropriately when Foggy explained that, and his grandma had decided to celebrate Foggy’s “settling down with such a lovely Sub” by giving him enough money to pay his share of the rent for the next two months and the matching ring and collar she had given his grandfather when they got married. Foggy had adamantly argued that he and Matt were not at that point yet, even though they had been together for years, and were living together now that they had started law school. Foggy gratefully took the gift anyway.

Foggy tried not to get too caught up in the ‘missing Matt’ thing. He chased his baby cousins around the garden and helped his dad man the grill. He gave legal advice to his Uncle Chester and gave his mum and Aunt Betsy plenty of gossip about him and Matt. It was all very cozy, but Foggy felt a very distinct Matt shaped absence in the air beside him. 

“I don’t get a lot of time to myself,” Foggy said when it was finally late enough that everyone had either gone home or gone to bed, so he was able to hide in his room and skype Matt. 

“I thought you liked that,” Matt said. He was nibbling on a leftover chocolate egg. “The more people around, the better.”

“Yeah, usually.” Foggy thought of the ring and collar he had hidden in the bottom of his suitcase. “It’s just weird not having you with me.”

“I miss you too.” Matt straightened his back and disappeared out of frame.

“Plus I am horny as fuuuuck,” Foggy whined. Matt laughed. “My hand is not a good substitute for your ass.”

“I know. I guess you’re going to have to use the powers of your imagination.” Matt did the pouty thing he always did when being a sarcastic little shit. “Or watch porn.” 

“There aren’t any porn stars as hot as you,” Foggy said. Matt giggled again. “What do you use to get off?”

“Oh!” Matt managed to do a perfect reenactment of his facial journey when Foggy had let slip he found Matt attractive. “I, um, don’t.”

“Don’t use anything, or--” Foggy sat up. “Matthew, do you not masturbate?”

Matt flushed. So that was a yes. 

“Are you serious? You never did the Devil’s tango? The solo salute? Committed self-abuse of the highest order?”

“I was raised by Catholic nuns,” Matt said, still blushing. “We didn’t get proper sex ed, or time alone. The first time I had a sex dream I thought I’d been possessed.”

“Oh, honey,” Foggy laughed. Matt was pouting again. “You beautiful walking stereotype.”

“Hey, everyone else did it all the time! I just… didn’t.”

“So you just let yourself get more worked up?” Matt nodded. “Damn, Matt, no wonder you come so easily. You’re a well of untapped libido.”

“I’m not that bad,” Matt said. He had some melted chocolate stuck to his bottom lip. “As long as I don’t think about sex, I can keep it under control.”

“Six seconds, Murdock. Average amount of time a man goes without thinking about sex.”

“I think that’s a myth.” Matt licked off the chocolate. Foggy shifted as he hardened. “Unless I have a remarkably low sex drive.”

“Nah, pretty sure it’s a myth. But sex is a very easy thing to think about.”

“Especially when your boyfriend smells so good all the time.” Matt smirked. “And wears such heavy belts.”

Foggy groaned. “Matt, please keep your smartass comments to yourself when I’m not there to spank them out of you.” 

“Should I spank myself, sir?” Matt asked, his voice low and husky. Foggy made a noise that sounded absolutely nothing like a harpooned seal. 

“You can’t say that to me, man. I’m all chubbed up now.”

“I want to suck it,” Matt said. He licked his lips again. “I love sucking you off.”

“Left cheek,” Foggy said. “Not too hard.”

“Foggy?” Matt’s brow furrowed.

“I want you to spank yourself.” All the saliva in Foggy’s mouth vanished as soon as he said it. 

Matt scrambled, shifting so that he was resting on his knees and chest. The angle wasn’t great, but it wasn’t like Matt could tell, and Foggy only cared about seeing Matt’s face. He saw the muscles in Matt’s arm tense as he raised it. The slap echoed through Foggy’s headphones, and he could only imagine how it sounded in their bedroom. Matt’s face contorted in pleasure.

“Please, sir, may I have another?” There was a line of sweat above Matt’s glasses.

“Right cheek,” Foggy said. Matt cried out when his hand connected. “Again.”

The picture was grainy, but Foggy could still see Matt’s cock jump in his jeans every time a strike landed. Matt slapped harder than Foggy would. It didn’t make Foggy as nervous as he thought it would. Maybe because Matt had a flush covering his cheeks. Foggy wondered if Matt could come just from this. He had done it before.

“Stop,” Foggy ordered. Matt stayed his hand midway through the air and brought it down beneath him. “How close are you?”

“Eight,” Matt said. Eight was difficult-- Foggy had learned early that Matt was difficult to edge, because if he got wound up he would come regardless of how much stimulation he was getting. “You?”

“Hard as a rock,” Foggy said. It was true, even if it would take him longer to go from turned on to orgasming. 

“Wish I was with you,” Matt said. And then he pulled a facial expression like he was a five year old being denied ice cream.

“Me too, Matt. Me too. You’ve really never masturbated?” Foggy asked. He had enjoyed a lot of hours with himself and his hand, and the thought that Matt hadn’t was just… weird. 

“Really,” Matt replied. His chest was heaving, and the tent in his jeans was going down but only slightly.

“Would you like me to teach you?”

Matt’s eyebrows lifted like his eyes were widening behind his glasses, and then his face screwed up in intense concentration. His breathing became heavy like he was running a marathon.

“Matt, are you--”

“Don’t talk for a sec,” Matt begged, looking almost like he was in pain. 

Foggy was considering getting worried when Matt’s head fell forward and he moaned. Matt’s body was trembling. Foggy almost laughed when he realised what was going on.

“I’m good,” Matt said after a solid minute and a half of breathing like he was in labor. “I’m… I’d really like you to teach me.”

“Teach you what?” Foggy asked, because there was more than one little shit in this relationship, Murdock. 

“Foggy,” Matt whined. “I’m so close. So close, you have no _idea_ \--”

“Do you remember where the cock rings are?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded. “Go get one.”

Matt all but leapt off the bed, leaving Foggy with only a picture of he and Matt’s rumpled bed and the sound of Matt rummaging and some groans of frustration. It was always more difficult for him to find small and unremarkable things. Matt hummed off screen when he found it then returned to Foggy’s view.

“Shuffle about two centimeters to your right.” Matt did, making him the focus of the camera again. “Now I want you to do this as quickly as you can okay? Take your cock out, slide the ring on, and then put yourself back in again.”

Matt obeyed, sliding the cock ring on with almost clinical detachment. He leaned back on his heels, waiting for orders.

“How are you feeling?” Foggy asked.

“Floaty,” Matt replied, his face lax. 

“Floaty enough to stay with me?” Foggy asked. “I don’t want you going down when I’m not there to bring you back up.”

“I’ll stay here,” Matt said, even though he sounded like he was already flying high on Survitonin. “I won’t go under.”

“Okay.” Foggy shuffled around, getting comfortable. He was already _way_ too hot for the jacket he had on, so he pulled it off and threw it to the other side of the room. Then he took off his jeans, just for good measure, sitting there in his t-shirt and boxers. Somehow, the fully clothed Matt looked like he was more lewd. “Let’s get this show on the road. First thing’s first-- take your shirt off.”

Matt practically ripped his shirt off. His cross sat proudly against a scar Foggy always did his best not to think about. Matt had a lot of scars that he had never explained, and Foggy knew from the shape and placement of most of them that they hadn’t been gotten in his accident. Foggy raked his eyes over Matt’s sculpted chest and wanted to kiss each scar the way he always did when he saw who Matt hid beneath his clothes. Damn physical distance. Would it be weird to lovingly stroke his laptop screen? Probably.

“What do you like?” Foggy asked. Matt shrugged. “C’mon Matt, meet me halfway here. If my hands were your hands, what would you want me to touch first.”

“My chest,” Matt said, raising his hand to place it over his heart. “You always touch my chest first.”

“What can I say, I like your heartbeat. Where else?”

“My throat.” Matt trailed his hand up his skin and rested his palm over his neck. He squeezed, frowned and dropped it. “Not the same.”

“Not everything will be, but that’s okay.” Foggy grabbed the water bottle beside his bed and greedily drank from it. “Try keeping your hand at the bottom of your throat for a little bit, just to keep you calm.”

Matt returned his hand to his neck, settling it lower so it was just above his clavicle. Without prompt he began to rub his fingertips in small circles, the way Foggy would do when they were cuddling. Matt sighed and the tension released from his body.

“Does that feel better?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded.

“Feels good,” Matt murmured. “More?”

“You can have a little more,” Foggy said. “With your other hand stroke up and down your chest. Just feel the way your muscles move while you breathe.”

Matt frowned, but did as Foggy said. He stroked his hand down the centre of his chest, gliding over his slowly rising diaphragm and his abdominal muscles which always twitched when Foggy touched them. Matt stroked his hand back up. “This feels a lot nicer when it’s you.”

“Why, thank you,” Foggy said. “But that’s not what I want you to focus on. Does it feel nice, having a hand that knows exactly how hard you want it?”

Matt frowned. “If my hand was doing exactly what I wanted, we would be a lot further in this process.”

“Hey, I say we’re taking it slow,” Foggy said. Matt stuck his tongue out. “Can you also feel how your body moves when it’s aroused? Focus on everything under your hand. That’s what I feel every time I touch you.”

Matt moaned, throwing his head back. Interesting.

“You’re me right now, Matt. Your hand is me.” Foggy’s eyebrow raised as Matt whined as if it wasn’t turning him on just as much. He briefly wondered if they had a codependence kink. “And my hand likes to feel everything your body has to offer.”

“What would you like your hand to do next?” Matt asked. 

“I think you’re allowed to touch a nipple,” Foggy replied. Matt grinned. “But only one though. I want you to caress it.” 

Matt frowned, but did as he was told. He lightly brushed his nipple, slow touches that barely touched the skin until the nub was red and hard. With Foggy’s permission, he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger with the same motion he would use when fidgeting. It was different to when he would play with Foggy’s nipples-- Matt was a lot bigger on licking Foggy’s chest than touching it.

“Please, Fog,” Matt groaned, speeding up his tweaks. “Just one pinch. One pinch, and I’ll be so good, I promise.”

“You’re always good,” Foggy said, which made Matt moan again. “You can pinch for every five rubs.”

Matt nodded, before switching into a rhythm that alternated between caresses so soft that even Foggy would have difficulty handling them and squeezes so harsh it was almost like Matt was trying to pierce through his skin. The nipple began to look raw, so Foggy ordered him to switch and Matt began the same rhythm on the other side. Matt was chewing on his lips and it had turned them into a bright red. It was far better than any porn.

“You feeling good?” Foggy asked. Matt nodded. “Do you want more?”

Matt nodded so emphatically that Foggy worried if he was about to hit his head on the laptop. Foggy allowed Matt to release his nipples, Matt saying goodbye with a final squeeze that Foggy felt through the laptop screen. Matt rested his hands on his thighs, waiting for more instructions.

“Such a good boy,” Foggy said. Matt preened. “Take off your jeans.”

Matt rushed to tug his jeans off. It was a struggle, and an amusing one, but at the end of it Foggy got to see the wet patch on the front of Matt’s boxers which ironically made Foggy’s mouth dry up again.

“Touch yourself through your boxers. Whatever way you want.”

Matt reached down and pressed his palm flat against the front of his boxers and rubbed it up and down, slowly. It reminded Foggy a lot of how Marci liked to be touched, which he also categorised in the ‘huh, interesting’ box. Matt spread his fingers so that two were outlining the sides of his cock while the middle was running along the top.

“Does that feel good?” Foggy asked. Matt moaned, which was enough for Foggy to crack and slip his hand inside his own underwear. “Do you want to go faster?”

To Foggy’s surprise, Matt shook his head.

“Too fast can be… overstimulating. It hurts. I prefer it like this.” Matt licked his lip again. Foggy wondered if it still tasted like chocolate.

“You don’t want to speed up? Tug at the sensitive skin of your cock until you come everywhere?” Foggy asked while doing just that. Matt shook his head.

“Direct touch doesn’t always feel good,” Matt replied. “This is enough.”

“There’s nothing else you want?” Foggy tried to keep his strokes slow and loose as well. He could feel his gut clench.

“My ass is empty,” Matt groaned. Foggy had to practically cut off the circulation to his cock to keep himself from coming.

“Yeah? You need something to fill you up?” The screen lagged, so Foggy didn’t see the nod, but Matt’s answering moan was enough. “Go get your favorite dildo.”

Matt disappeared from the screen again. Foggy saw the bottle of lube and the bright red dildo he had bought Matt for their two year anniversary drop onto the bed. He then saw Matt rearranging the pillows before he picked the sex toy and lube up again and sat himself down. Matt lay back, shuffling on the covers before bending his legs and spreading them far enough that he may as well have been split in two. When Foggy was less turned on, he called it Matt’s frog pose. 

Foggy watched as Matt’s hole clenched in syncopation to his rising chest. He knew what he would do if he was there-- take two fingers and rub them in soft circles over that tight ring of muscle, because Matt still got nervous about being penetrated and needed calming down even though Foggy knew Matt had taken at least two cocks at once before. But this wasn’t about him.

“Finger yourself, Matt.” Foggy’s cock jumped in his palm. 

“Can I come?” Matt asked. He squeezed lube onto two of his fingers.

“Not until you get that dildo in you.”

“You’re really not giving me incentive to go slow.” Matt smirked.

“Do you like going slow?” Foggy asked. Matt complained enough when they did it.

“Only with you,” Matt replied, before sinking two fingers inside of himself. He didn’t give himself any time to adjust, pumping his fingers in and out furiously. Foggy didn’t dare try to match Matt’s pace with his own strokes, preferring to stroke languidly while he heard the echoes of lube and skin slapping together through his cheap headphones.

“How does it feel?” Foggy asked. He reached over to take another drink of water.

“Like I’ve got two fingers in me,” Matt said. Foggy could hear the eyeroll.

“Slow down,” Foggy ordered. Matt groaned, but obeyed. “What do your fingers feel?”

Matt thrust slowly. He moved his fingers around slowly, like he was feeling his way around a new room.

“I’m hot inside,” Matt said. “And I’m… I thought you were exaggerating about how… _tight_ it is.”

Foggy laughed, which made him choke on his water. Matt jerked, his head tilting with every cough that must have echoed out of his laptop speakers.

“Are you alright?” Matt asked, slowing the movement of his fingers.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Foggy laughed again. “I guess you had no way of knowing. Are you clenching around your fingers? Do your muscles feel like they’re going to crush your delicate little fingers?”

“My fingers aren’t delicate.” Matt resumed his thrusts, putting some more force behind them. “Oh! That’s what you meant.”

“God bless kegels,” Foggy said.

“Kegels have a lot more benefits than just making me-- _oh_ , that feels nice.” Matt’s leg slipped from position. “Can I have more?”

“Add another finger,” Foggy encouraged.

Matt ripped his fingers out of his hole, re-lubed with a third finger, and got back to work. The angle would give Foggy a wrist cramp, and he didn’t know anyone who could actually keep that pace up without their muscles burning, but Matt kept going. Foggy bet Matt was a marvel when he fucked. If Matt’s hand was any indication then he would be able to keep time with a fucking machine.

Matt cried out, his head tipping back. His throat bobbed as Matt desperately swallowed. Foggy imagined what that throat would look like with a thick collar wrapped around it. 

“Such a good boy,” Foggy whined. “You’re such a good boy for me. Fuck yourself with the dildo.”

The dildo was next. Matt was sloppy with the lubrication. Normally so careful with Foggy’s cock, Matt roughly slathered the lube on. Foggy couldn’t tell if Matt was just that desparate or if that was the way Matt liked it.

Matt’s leg jerked when he pushed the dildo in. His face contorted with concentration before smoothing out into bliss as the dildo sank home. He flung his free hand out and Foggy heard a creak as Matt grabbed their wooden headboard. Matt thrust the dildo with enough force that Foggy could see the faintest outline of it through Matt’s abdominal muscles. 

“Foggy, I’m gonna-- gonna--”

“Not yet,” Foggy said. “Slow down, don’t go straight for your prostate. Try pushing it as deep as you can.”

Matt grunted, immediately switching from the punishing pace he had begun with and instead going for a slow thrust, twisting the dildo as it sank into him before roughly pulling it out. Each thrust in and thrust out made Matt gasp in a different way, and Foggy began taking more mental notes than when he was studying for exams. 

“Shh,” Foggy cooed when Matt began to cry out every time the dildo entered him. “It’s okay. I know that it’s so good, and must fill you up so well--”

Matt sobbed. Foggy could see his head twist to the side. He wished he could see Matt’s tear stained cheeks and kiss his flushed skin.

“Do you want to come?” Foggy asked. Matt raised his head just enough to let Foggy see his incredulous expression, before falling back onto the bed when he pulled the dildo back out. Matt’s body was gleaming with sweat, which was even more noticeable with the laptop lighting. 

“Foggy,” Matt whined with every thrust, the ring of his hole clenching tightly. 

“Take the cock ring off,” Foggy ordered. “Make yourself come.”

Matt struggled to get the ring of plastic off but refused to stop thrusting the dildo so he could focus. He eventually just pulled on the ring until the plastic snapped. Foggy winced because that had to have hurt, but Matt didn’t seem to mind. Matt pressed his hand low on his abdomen where Foggy had seen the bulge. He left his cock untouched even though it was almost redder than the dildo.

One pump, two pumps, and Matt came. He bucked immediately, releasing the dildo and curling on his side. The dildo had been halfway out, but it sank back into Matt with each contraction of his hole. 

“There you go, Matt,” Foggy grunted. He worked his own cock furiously. “Feel all that pleasure running through you.”

“Too much,” Matt said beneath the cocoon he had created with his arms. “Always too much.”

“I know,” Foggy stared at the close up on Matt’s twitching hole on his screen. “I love overstimulating you.”

“Orgasms are hard,” Matt said.

“Yeah?” Foggy asked. “You want me to take them from you? I can, you know. We can get you a cute little cage to keep you soft forever. You would never have to come again.”

Matt cried out, and his hole began spasming again. Foggy didn’t know how effective a cock cage would be on someone as sensitive as Matt, but they could try. It would probably make Matt even worse. Spread that libido out until Matt was a live wire of sexual energy. Matt would genuinely be able to come at the touch of a breeze.

Foggy whimpered as his own orgasm came, feeling like a baseball bat had hit him in the gut. He kept his grip tight as he stroked himself through it, and kept going even when he felt ready to cut his hand off if it meant letting his cock go. The overstimulation was intense. No wonder Matt always reacted the way he did.

“You okay, Matt?” Foggy asked. The lump that Matt had curled himself into moved as he nodded. “Do you really hate coming that much?”

“I like…” There was a wet sound that Foggy imagined was Matt wetting his lips. “I like being turned on. Orgasms can just be a bit too much sometimes.”

“If you don’t like coming, then--”

“No, I do. I really do.” Matt uncurled, rolling back onto his back. “But the idea of not being able to, of being locked up and you having the key… that’s really hot.”

“When I was… I wanna say sixteen? That sounds right,” Foggy grabbed some tissues from the dispenser that he had sitting on his bedside table since puberty (he blamed it on hayfever-- his mom knew better) and began to wipe himself down. “I read a book about this King and his Subs. He would have an army of them, practically, ‘cause he was a King and every time he saw a Sub he liked he got to keep them. Anyway, he would lock them all in chastity the moment he decided he wanted them. I think he edged them, too, so they would always be mindless and obedient because they couldn’t think beyond orgasms.”

“That’s probably a bit of an exaggeration,” Matt said, because Matt always had to poke the logical holes in those kinds of things.

“Shh, it was hot.” Foggy had managed to get some come on his bedspread, which was definitely going to stain. Fan- _tas-_ tic. “Anyway, I remember this one scene where his newest Sub, who was this beautiful soldier he had found in the middle of nowhere or something, not relevant, his newest Sub was taken to this ball. And all he was allowed to wear was his collar and his cage.”

Foggy had read that chapter so many times he could recite it by memory. Sure, he couldn’t pull Thurgood Marshall quotes out of nowhere, but he could quote artsy porn that probably wasn’t that artsy. He had hunted down a copy of the film, but in the film the Sub had just looked pained, which wasn’t arousing at all. Not like the version in his head where this new Sub, so used to doing whatever he wanted but afraid of his desires, knelt at his King’s feet with gold sealing his cock away forever and realised that he was owned and fell into Subspace like it was a warm bath. 

The Sub hadn’t had Matt’s face when Foggy had first read the book, but he sure did now.

“I know you hate clubs,” Matt murmured. “But there was a really good one I used to go to. I actually stopped because they weren’t rough enough. If you ever want to show me off…”

“Got to get you a cage, first,” Foggy said. Pointedly left out the collar sitting in his suitcase. 

“Wouldn’t even need that,” Matt wiped his brow. “My body is yours anyway.”

“Friday,” Foggy croaked. “I’m back Friday. And the second I am I am fucking you until you scream.”

“It’s a date.” 

They didn’t talk much after that, just listened to the sounds of each other breathing. Matt fell asleep with the dildo still seated deep inside his ass, and Foggy made sure to send him a text ordering Matt to keep a plug inside of him until Foggy came back. Foggy watched Matt sleep until the screen went dark because Matt’s computer turned off. 

Foggy turned his own laptop off and dug that book out from where he had jammed it at the bottom of a drawer. He read until the infamous chapter, and dreamed of Matt submitting at his feet while the world looked on in envy. 

\---

Foggy was significantly more relaxed in the morning. He had slept well, and ate a good breakfast. The younger Nelsons had all dispersed to the yard, and the older Nelsons had gone to a bakery so they could inevitably buy the store out.

“Good night?” Theo asked, pouring himself a coffee that he would inevitably turn into motor oil. 

“Yeah, got to chat to Matt for a bit.” Foggy stretched out, listening for the satisfying pop as everything returned to place.

“I still haven’t met him,” Theo said.

“You have the world’s worst timing, I swear.” Theo had managed to drop by four times and each of them miss Matt. It was remarkable, truly.

“Well, I’m glad you’re happy. You two have something great, really.” Theo rested his hand on Foggy’s shoulder. “But I did _not_ need to hear my brother having phone sex.” 

Foggy spluttered. Theo left him, laughing, and taking his tainted beverage with him. The smirks Foggy got from the adults in the house through the rest of the day made Foggy quickly grateful that he and Matt had never had noise control called on them, because apparently they were loud. 

But if the older Nelsons didn’t stop their giggling, Foggy was never going to come to a family reunion again.

**Author's Note:**

> The webcam sex wasn't meant to be entirely on the nose, but that's the world we currently live in. 
> 
> Matt definitely has a complicated relationship with his body and with sex. He's a Catholic orphan who was raised by nuns and has super powers that makes cotton feel like sandpaper, his attitude to sex must be a mess. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest kinks you might like to see! I can't promise anything, but you never know ;)


End file.
